mini golfing?
by omgfranksinatra
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hollow himself **contains strong m//


_"Ichiiii let me in,"_ the voice echoed in his mind. He grabbed his orange hair in pure frustration.

"Get out!" he said aloud, hopefully not too loud, gritting his teeth together. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed. But when he reopened them, the almost-glowing being was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. His white hair blowing slightly due to the breeze coming in from the window.

"Don't be so angry, it really doesn't suit you," he replied, yellow eyes staring at the boy's brown ones. The paler of the two crawled over, shoving the Substitute Shinigami against the unmade bed.

"What are you talkin' about. Offa me!" he growled, obviously not going to let the other dominate over him. He pounced, his fierce expression and hands pinning the other to the bed then. A small fight ensued, much pushing, shoving and a few punches here and there.

When it was over, the golden eyes stared back at him in triumph, leaning down to lick off the blood from the other's chin. "Calm down," he said with a smirk. He could sense the other's unease, and even Ichigo knew that things were going to get interesting.

"I don't want to _calm down_! Get the fuck offa me," he spat, literally... Ichigo spewing a clump of saliva at his replica.

Looking in disdain, the white figure used two fingers to wipe off the spit, but gladly deposited it back onto the sheets. He figured it would match the rest of the wetness in the sheets when he was done with his King.

"Don't be so fussy, Ichi," he teased, pushing the other into the mattress his hand slipping beneath his shirt as the other squirmed in a futile effort to escape the hollow's grasp. "Settle, settle," he scolded in a joking matter.

Ichigo felt himself tense up as the stronger of the two explored his chest. The cool sensation of his skin caused him to restrain himself from shuddering in pleasure.... but not for long.

The hollow's fingertips then pulled off Ichigo's shirt and when it was off, pulled his hair down to the bed, his neck exposed in the air. Ichigo's internal enemy grinning as his blue tongue slid and kissed down his King's throat. Barely satisfied with the deep, rumbling moans that escaped his throat, the hollow coaxed a loud moan of pleasure from the boy.

The cold figure continued his way down Ichigo's warm skin. His hands moving to unbutton and then unzip his pants, nearly tearing off whatever was left on Ichigo's body. His yellow eyes scanned over the heated skin, his cold hands running over his exposed flesh.

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo was his. The soft noises of encouragement came from the boy's lips and the Hollow did no such thing but aid the needy Substitute Shinigami. The more sinister of the two then put his fingers in Ichigo's mouth. The other's brown eyes glared, and he bit on the fingers lightly.

"You don't want me to fuck you dry do you?" he inquired, curious as how the innocent Ichigo would respond to this dilemma. Though all he did was take the white fingers into his mouth, sucking and letting them get wet and warm. The hollow then pushed his fingers in, shockingly gentle. Ichigo was quite settle for being opened, but his arousal was starting to form and as the other's black fingernails rubbed against him, Ichigo was was already having a little pre-cum dripping as he gained full salute.

There was no issue with the hollow as he took the boy's legs and spread them apart a bit more before (surprisingly) slowly, and carefully entering. It took much of his strength not to ram himself in and out of the poor virgin. Though the obviously satisfied prostate gland pressed against the Hollow didn't seem to bother the moaning red-head.

Soon the near-translucent figure then created a slow pace, and in no time had the boy stretched and mewling like a kitten. They both came, the sinister devil's gleaming gold eyes staring into Ichigo's rich brown ones. "_My_ King," he breathed in his partner's hear before vanishing into what seemed like thin air.

All that remained when he opened his eyes after a moment of blinking were terribly sticky sheets and a sweaty Kurosaki Ichigo. Too lazy and sore, he grabbed his pillow under his head before closing his eyes to sleep off some of the soreness.

"Ichigooo!" rang out Kuchiki Rukia's voice. "Renji, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and I are going to....--" Rukia had to pause to think of what Ishida had called it. "-- to go mini-golfing!" she called, walking into his room excitedly. Her time in the human world. As soon as the door was busted wide open, everything was silent.

The teenage boy quickly pulled the wet covers over himself and sat up. "OUT!" he yelled, but watched as the girl just blushed and closed the door. He felt guilty for that, but who wanted an annoying pest right after you were sleeping off something that would make you cringe just trying to sit or stand too often.

Reluctant to disappoint anyone (as usual) he cleaned up quickly, taking a two minute shower, before drying his wet hair and pulling on some clothes before bounding down the stairs and pulling on his shoes to meet up with his friends for mini-golf... Even if his ass still felt awkward.

* * *

_author note: R&R appreciated. (like the ending, lol. typical Rukia)  
_


End file.
